


Bound By Desire

by MistressPenelope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Hook, BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Collar, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dean, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domination, Dominatrix, Edging, F/M, Facial, Fantasy, Femdom, Fire, Flogging, Fluff, Handcuffs, Ice, Kink, Latex, Leather, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Piss, Porn, Punishment, Pussy Worship, Reward, Road Head, Ruinedorgasm, Rules, Sams little pet, Smut, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, SubReader, Submission, Suspension, Threesome, Watersports, Wax, Whips and Chains, Yes Sir, Yes master, Zippers, ballgag, caged, dp, firsttime, foot gag, handdom, latexhood, leash, malebondage, mmf, mouth strap on, ropes, safeword, spitting, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPenelope/pseuds/MistressPenelope
Summary: Dean commands authority in this weekend tryst filled with bdsm, kink and pleasure. Explore a darker side in this dirty fantasy where you play the main role and you may never be able to forget the weekend you spent at the Winchester lakehouse.Mini-Summaries:Ch. 1: A steamy ride with DeanCh. 2: He takes care of youCh. 3: He gets you all cleaned upCh. 4: He puts you in your placeCh. 5: You disobey ;)Ch. 6: You do anything they sayCh. 7: A taste of what you’re in forCh. 8: You get a new MasterCh. 9: You taste something newCh. 10: Will you ever learn?Ch. 11: Punishment and pleasureCh. 12: You suspend any disbeliefCh. 13: Dean puts you in chargeCh. 14: Goodnight Sam. Hello fluffCh. 15: Dean gets collaredCh. 16—coming soon!95% smut. 5% plot.What can I say? I have a weakness.





	1. Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> No characters (besides the readers role) are my own. This is based off Supernatural. Read Tags if you aren’t into super kinky shit—they are, for the most part, in order by chapter. The further down the list, the later the chapter, ya dig?

T    

 Clouds of dirt fade in the side view mirror. Tuning the radio, you find Zepplin playing. Perfect, you think. A song like this has other-worldly powers. The chords pulse in your veins. You feel free. Free to try something you’ve never had the nerve to before.

Dean rolls the windows down further, remarking on the thick humid air. Stuck to the leather seats in his black ‘67 Impala, you can feel his electric gaze stray from the road to meet your painted toes as you place your bare feet on the dash.

“I hope you don’t mind,” you coo, “I’m starting to melt into your seat.”

You feel his eyes climbing up your legs, pausing to admire the glisten of sweat on your skin. The frayed hem of your shorts hangs loose around your thighs. You begin to soak the lingerie you bought in anticipation of this tryst. Leaning in to turn the radio up, you let the strap of your tank top slide off your shoulder, exposing the soft skin below your collarbones.

“Not at all.” One sound from Dean and you let go of the dial. In an attempt to steady yourself, your elbow on the seat between you slides out. Aided by the thin layer of moisture covering your entire body. His thick fingers clasp around your shoulder.

“Woah there, soldier. I’ve got you.”

You giggle and close your eyes, laying your head back into the crook of his arm. It’s too hot for skin-to-skin contact like this, but the pheromones swirling up your nostrils compel you. His hand, once on your shoulder, hangs in the air momentarily as he decides his next move.

You know his hands can bring you to orgasm, but you aren’t expecting this. His arm drops in the air. His calloused fingers glide along the top edge of your shorts.

“Hope you don’t mind.” His gravely voice penetrates right to your core. You squirm. Quickly turning over, you arch your back, thrusting your wet panties toward the ceiling.

“Oh, I’ll show you how much I don’t mind.” Your hands gripping his upper thigh. Your face in suspense two inches from the his tattered button fly. You gyrate your hips.

 _SMACK_.

The firm impact from his wide palm knocks you face first into his lap. That was intentional. His lips curl up in a smirk. You feel his sweat drip onto the back of your neck. Your fire growing insatiable. Your fingertips spinning clockwise, jingling each button, you turn your head and smile at him. Your eyes meet and his hand slides inside your shorts. Dean grips your ass hard. His fingernails dig into your skin.

You tug at the front of his pants. The first button comes free. Then the next three–pausing between each one to prolong the tension. Pulling the denim sideways, his eager member springs up, restricted only by a thin layer of fabric. Millimeters from tasting him in your mouth, Dean’s fingers search the surface of your body for a warm place to go inside.

Dean rolls the windows down all the way. The sound of crickets accompany an involuntary sweet moan that escapes the delicate part in your lips as you peel his sweat-soaked boxers down. His tool of love stands at attention. You pull down the velvet skin exposing his formidable head, inhaling deeply through your nose. The sweet, salty aroma at your lips mingles with the night air and you hope this moment will last forever.

“Mmm, baby. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were teasing me.” As he uses you to wet his fingertips, and draws circles with his fingertips around your longing holes. “I don’t like to be teased.”

“Mmm. You don’t, do you?” Your lips barely grazing his beautiful ruby tip, now covered in his own delicious lubricant. “What do you do to girls that tease you?”

“I don’t think you’re ready to find out.”

Your tongue flicks on his bare skin with the lightest of touch. You are pushing him to the edge on purpose. And he knows it.

“I think you underestimate me.”

His hand flys from your shorts to the back of your head. Tangling his wet fingers in your hair, he tugs your head back. His strong hands turning your head to face him. Your hands grip the base of his shaft squeezing tight.

“That’s it.” Suddenly you feel the tip of his cock in the back of your throat. One hand on the steering wheel. The other shoving your face down hard. His hips bucking with excitement.

Spit bursts from the sides of your mouth as you cough on his wide cock. The girth of which has you gagging as he forces you to bob up and down. You feel the thick ridge of his head in the narrow passage at the back of your throat. You can hardly breathe. Your nose is clogging with spit from the face fucking and you push yourself up off his thighs to gasp for air.

“Where do you think you’re going?” As Dazed and Confused fades out on the radio, you feel you are doing the same. You hear gravel under the tires now. You know you must be closer. Dean’s been talking about taking you to the lake house for some time now, but never told you exactly where it was. A family secret, he’d always say.

Thick cords of spit hang from your gaping mouth as you pant, your soft tongue glistening as you fight for air.

“That’s so fucking sexy baby.” Five words and any inhibitions you felt about giving yourself to someone so unpredictable vanishes. He let’s go of your head and gathers the spit up in his palm.

His eyes dart between you—your ass in the air, your face still dripping with saliva—and the road before you. While your head was down, what was once rows of crops has transitioned to towering evergreens. The chirp of crickets now the sound of wind in distant treetops. The radio begins to cut out of range. He flips it off. It becomes eerily quiet.

Your stacked hands gripped around his cock leave his handsome tip completely exposed. You’ve never been with someone who needed three hands to completely cover him.

In one swift motion, Dean smears his sloppy handful all over your face. Clinging heavy to your eyelashes, you struggle to open your eyes. You don’t know how to react. No ones ever treated you like this before.

“So fucking dirty. If we weren’t almost there I’d have to pull over and clean you up right now.”

You scrape the spit from your left eye and blink it open. He’s grinning from ear to ear. His green eyes framed by smile lines highlighted with sweat.

“Lay your head down. There you go. Perfect.” Your head in his lap. Your open mouth positioned on the underside of his now rock hard shaft. Large veins wrap up the perfectly smooth ridges. A droplet slides out from the slit now positioned well above your face.

He accelerates quickly. Throwing gravel with the tires. You roll toward him in the seat, your body now laying on its side across his front seat. Shirt raised slightly, revealing the string from your thong riding out of your shorts. His dick sticks to your face wet with sweat and spit and precum.

You rub his giant rod all over your face. Using his tool to wipe off your face. Making ever effort to slurp it all up.

Dean moans, “Mmm. Good idea, but I had other plans for that. I guess we’ll have to make more.”

The car skids sideways to a stop in the gravel, throwing up a cloud around the car. Disoriented you raise your head to realize you aren’t at some lake resort. As far as you can tell, there is no cabin. It’s dark. No lights. Only the moonlight glistens on the quiet water.

Not bothering to button his fly, Dean opens his door and steps out. Illuminated by the cars interior glow, his hard dick wags in front of your face as you get up on your knees.

“Stay here.” He barks.

“Yes sir.”

There’s that smirk again. You quiver. The sparkle in his eye. You know he’s been a demon before, but that’s all behind him...right?

“Say it again.”

“Yes sir. Dean. Sir.”

You could tell hearing you say his name did something to him. The way he spasms in front of you, as if nodding yes to your words.

He grips himself around the base, forcing his long shaft to become more engorged. He grips the back of your head again, turning your face sideways, the thick meat in his hands slaps you across the face. A warm glow left in its place; he does it again. Again. Harder. Harder still. Rubbing his dick all over your face. Tangling with your hair. He let’s go. And pushes you back.

“Stay here.”

You rest on your ankles, knees bent under you, and nod your head yes.

“And roll the windows up while you’re at it.

He disappears into the dark cabin. Ten minutes or more pass before Dean appears at the car door with a candle.


	2. Cleaned Up

 

“Hold this. I need to get something.” You take hold of the candle. Grabbing your bag, you slip into your feet in you thin sandals and swing your legs out the driver’s side door. As you stand your foot slips off the side of your sandal. The gravel is sharp. You struggle to find your balance.

“Damnit! Dean, I cut my foot.”

“Bleeding already?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

Dean walks to the back of the car, pops the trunk and pulls out two large bags. Returning, he reaches out his hand for the candle. Black duffles thrown over his shoulder. The light flickers. You sit back down in the car and stick your leg out straight. Dean kneels in front of you.

“This might sting a little.” He holds your heel in his hand. He opens the flask from his leather jacket in the backseat of the car. He pours the remainder of the alcohol on your foot, your leg jerks back in pain. “Maybe a lot. Gotta use the strong stuff. Sorry babe.”

He wraps your heel tightly with gauze. Holding up your leg to inspect his work, your toes rest at the level of his eyes. He pushes his hands up and down the sides of your legs. His right hand sliding up higher. Higher. His fingertips tug at your panty line. Your clit pulsing violently.

“We better get inside. Can you walk?” Lowering your leg, he helps you out of the car.

“Yeah. I think so. How far is it?”

“Not far. You’ll get your feet up as soon as we get there.” His voice lower now. Darker. You can’t resist. Following him closely, your fingers twist the hem at the bottom of his shirt. You don’t want to get separated.

Ten feet. Twenty feet. Thirty feet... Thirty yards. One foot after the other until you realize you won’t be able to find your way back to the car if your life depends on it. Turning left then right and back again, the tall grass—upon your legs like tiny razors—cuts evidence of a trail seldom trod. The sweat stings.

“Only a little further.” He stops. Spinning around to face you. He is illuminated. So handsome. His gaze travels around your face, lingering on the places still wet from the car ride. There is something about the angle of the light that turns his signature smile sinister. “How are you feeling?” Before you gather your breath to speak, He interjects.

“Why don’t you get in front of me. Hold the candle.” He buttons his pants back up. Only after he’s sure you’ve noticed his still rock hard staff peeking out the top of his jeans.

“I swear this candle had a base the first time I...”

The hot wax rushes to the thin skin at the base of your thumb and you shriek. 

“Shit!” Wiping your hands in your shorts. The candle falls to the ground. Total darkness.

“Are you alright?” He pauses. “Looks like we’ll have to use the starlight now.”

Your eyes begin to adjust. Without the candle you’re able to see fireflies darting about the tree line. The Milky Way in clear view above your heads.

“Wow. I’ve never seen the stars so clearly. They... I...”

“Never been out in the country?” Dean lifts your hand. After kissing it with his freshly licked lips, he gently blows on your thumb. Cooling it down in a most sensual way. The look in his eyes part guardian... part mischief.

“I’ve been out driving in the country, but I’ve never been so far from the city, and I’ve never been anywhere without street lights.”

“Breathtaking. Isn’t it?” His hands pull at your hips, bringing you closer. Craning toward the sky. The full moon glistening in your eyes. You feel... Vulnerable. Exposed. Dean leans down. His soft lips meet your skin. His breath hot on your neck. Exhaling behind your ears. His fingers comb through the hair on the back of your head. He nibbles gently on your lobe before running the tip of his tongue up the curve. “I bet there’s a lot you’ve never done before.”

You bite your lip. Quaking as his low voice flows in your ear. He presses his crotch into yours. Fumbling with your hands, you reach into your purse and pull out your phone.

“We can use the flashlight.” Your wet fingertips struggle to unlock the phone. 45%. No signal. “Well shit.”

“No reception? That’ll happen. We’ve got no WiFi out here either, honey.” He pauses to gauge your reaction. “Or electric.”

“No power?! What the hell are we supposed to do out here?”

“Woah! Calm down, tiger. I brought plenty of supplies.”

He gestures with the bags, as if you have any idea what’s in them. You should have known there would be a catch. He’s a Winchester. He told you he wanted to bring you to the lake house for the weekend. He didn’t tell you said lake house is over fifty miles from the nearest city. In the mountains. Completely off the grid.

“Get on.” He bends his knees, you straddle him as he hoists you onto his back. His hands grip your thighs. The bags hang awkwardly at his elbows as he trudges onward. You begin to see the familiar reflection of a window panes. The cabin comes into focus.

“We’re here.” He says, and puts you down. “Let’s check out that foot.” The screen door creaks. He unlocks the heavy wooden door. “After you.” You run your fingers over the door’s rough ridges as you make your way inside. The door closes behind you. The handle clicks. Locked. Then a deadbolt. Then a chain.

“Jesus,” you utter under your breath as he places a two-by-four across the door jam—sprinkling goofer dust along the edge of the board. He stands up.

“Stay where you are. I need to get a light.”

His heavy foot steps go toward a nearby doorway. Growing smaller until you hear nothing but the sound of your own breath and heartbeat in your ears.

Your mind begins to race.

“How big is this place anyway?” You ask as the footsteps return. From a different direction. You whip your head around. “Dean? How did you...”

“Right here sweetie.” He flicks open a zippo, the flame licks inches of air between you. “This place is a maze.”

He reaches for your hand. His strong grip tightly constricts your wrist. He knows he has complete control over you. Leading you through a narrow doorway, you descend.

“The walls are so cold.” Warped shadows dance, cast on the curved stone walls by a sphere of golden light. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Somewhere I can take a better look at your cut. Get you all cleaned up.”

(“Get you all cleaned up.”)

You repeat in your head—having flashbacks to the car ride. His hand gripping the back of your head. You find the bottom stair.

Dean turns around, picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. Your bag falls to the floor. You hear as your phone, rendered useless in this wilderness, slide across the floor. Both sandals fly off as you playfully kick your legs. You’re not trying to escape. You just love the way he dominates you. His arm is a python twisting around your waist.

Pushing something heavy out of the way, he swiftly places you on the cold table, the metal grommets from your back pockets scratching as you bounce to a stop.


	3. The Cave

 

 

“Stay.” You wriggle to find a comfortable position. Your foot brushes something cold bolted on the wall. It rattles. “What did I say?”

“You told me to stay.”

“No. What did I say?”

“Stay. You said ‘stay,’ Sir.”

“And what do I mean?”

“Don’t move, Sir.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Obey. Sir.”

“Obey! Mhmm. I like the sound of that.” He growls, flicking the lighter—open, closed, open, closed—around your face. Leaning forward over you, he ignites an oil lamp on the wall. The dancing light begins to grow. He exits through a door opposite you.

Blood rushing to your head, you twist around to get a better view. The room looks clean. The stainless steel tables glisten. Unfamiliar instruments hang from chains on the ceiling. A large cast iron grate on the wall ajar. You hear footsteps returning and quickly, quietly attempt to reposition yourself.

“Did you think I wouldn’t hear you? Mm. Mm. Mm. I’m disappointed.” Dean returns shirtless. Sort of. One black duffle in tow. Beads of sweat illuminate his chest in the dim light. Thud. He drops the bag on the floor.

“First aid kit?” You ask jokingly.

“Sort of. Why don’t you turn to face me sweetheart. Put your feet out here.” He pulls a metal extension out from the table. His mixture of stern and doting is intoxicating.

“What is this place?”

Across the room in a dark corner he opens a medicine cabinet. He saunters over. Sets two large rolls of gauze, a pair of surgical scissors, a clean cloth, and two bottles on the tabletop next to you. An old army canteen and a clay bottle of that you can only assume is alcohol.

“If that was the first aid kit...then what’s in the bag?”

The casters of an old stool squeal as he drags it into place under himself. All the while not taking his eyes off you. Picking up your calve, his brawny fingers pressing into your supple flesh, he removes the bandages applied at the car.

“Oh, that’s not that bad. Just a little cut. We should clean it up again. Get out anything from the hike.”

After washing your feet with the water from the canteen, he uncorks the old bottle with his teeth. Carefully he tilts the bottle until a small stream begins falling on your toes. It splashes over your legs and onto his chest.

“OW! That st...”

“Shh.” Dean kisses the sensitive soles of your feet. “The holy water takes the edge off.”

“Holy water, huh? Does that make the ground I walk on sacred?”

“Baby, it always has been.” His gravely voice made soft as he smiles through his eyes.

“That’s a lot of gauze for a cut this small.”

“It’s not all for your foot.” He takes a pull from the bottle of alcohol. Grabbing your face in his hand, he squeezes your cheeks open and tilts your head back. Into your open mouth, he spits the strongest whiskey you’ve ever tasted. He wipes his mouth off. Smiling.

“What’s the rest for?”

He delicately wraps the cut on your foot. The warm tingle of whiskey lingering on your tongue, he begins wrapping your ankles together. Then your knees. Then your wrists. You sit there. Equal parts stunned and turned on.

“You’re coming with me,” He demands, throwing you over his shoulder again. “This time without kicking.”

“What about the bag...”

“Don’t worry. It’s coming to. Hold this.” Shoving the bottle of whiskey between your thighs, he grabs the lamp.

“You’re not going to leave me alone again are you?”

“You don’t have to worry about being alone here.”

“Where are we going?

“You sure ask a lot of questions.”

The two of you exit the room through a narrow stone passage by the cast iron grate. The hallway feels cold and damp. You drag your fingertips along the wall, in an attempt to become more aware of your surroundings.

“Is this moss?”

“Sure is.”

“I can’t believe how cold it is in here,” you mutter as he steps down. “We were practically melting in your car.”

“The cave is always cool.”

“The cave?”

“This portion of the castle is underground.”

“Castle!? So this isn’t a lake house.”

“Well, there is one. But it’s more of a decoy. You’re past the first couple layers of security down here. Which reminds me... I didn’t even pat you down. What was I thinking?” He slaps your ass hard and his biceps grip you tighter. Your fingernails dig into his bulging back muscles.

“How far underground are we?”

“Far enough.”

“For what?”

“For no one to hear us.”


	4. Your Turn

“Dean?” 

“Mhmm. I love it when you say my name.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Still deciding.” He put the lamp in a mount on the wall. “Been thinking about it since I met you, actually.”

He sets you down on leather; firm and taught. Circling you like prey.

“Lay down. Put your arms above your head. Straight out.” He turns around, unzips the duffle, and pulls out a neatly bundled rope.

“I thought you left that upstairs.”

“Lay down. Arms up. Legs out.”

“Yes Sir.” He ties your arms above your head. The gauze providing your wrists a layer of protection from the rope.

Back at your feet, Dean rips your knees apart, destroying the gauze you thought would save you from the rope’s friction. He tears off your shorts.

He ties your calves individually, and threads the rope through rings at the bottom corners of what seems like a table. Threading a new the rope under each of your thighs, he begins to tie you in a harness.

“Lift your head up.”

“It’s not going around my neck is it?” 

“Not the rope.” He twists a length between your breasts and slides the ends under your waist, gathering them on top he twists again. Lacing the rope into what he already wrapped around your upper thighs. He ties off the ends to your calves and stands at your feet. “Up we go.” He yanks the ropes left loose at the end of the table and your legs pull apart. After tying the rope off on more rings hanging above you, he circles the perimeter of the room, and ignites five more lamps.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?” You twist your head around examining the various pieces of metal, wood, and leather.

“What is this room? A torture chamber?”

“Sometimes...not tonight.” He hooks a metal ring through a hole in the leather table to the rope under your neck.

He caresses your breasts in his hands. Cupping and smacking them. Sucking and biting them. He rips your shirt straight down the middle. Pulling a blade from his pocket, he flicks his wrist and your new bra falls open.

“Gorgeous.” His hands traveling all over your chest and stomach. You arch your back as his arms slide under you. Around you. Gripping you tightly, “Mmm. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me. Dean. Please. Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me.”

“Mmm. How bad do you want it.” He cuts away your thong. Standing between your legs, he pulls the fabric off slowly gently blowing on your lips. He wants you to feel every sensation as he fully exposes you. He slaps your pussy hard.

“Ooh! Dean!” You squirm and buck. He lifts your ass in his hands and thrusts his tongue deep into your folds. Slobbering and flicking, his tongue darts rapidly around your clit. He leans back and spits. “Ohhh Dean. Oh yes. Please let me feel it again. Please. Let me touch you.” He wipes his face and looks at you with a devilish grin.

He walks to the other side of the room. You strain to see but your head is locked to the table.

“Dean?”

“Yea babe?”

“Do we have a safe-word?”

“Let’s make one. How about...”

“Funky Town?”

“Alright,” He chuckles. “Funky Town it is. But what about if you can’t say anything? What if I put one of these in your mouth.” He places a rubber ball gag in your mouth and fastens it under your head. “What is the safe word now?”

“Unh-unh,” you grunt, shaking your head side to side as best you can. You struggle to see him as he stands over the head of the table. Your hands searching for his buttons.

“Sounds good to me.” Your fingertips pulling at his jeans, “Eager to please, are we?”

“Mm-Hmm,” you sputter, teeth clenching to the ball. He leans over you and smacks your thighs softly with a crop. Up and down. Switching your legs with intensity you can feel him becoming rock-hard, pulsing on your forehead.

He unbuttons his pants. You claw at his boxers until you free his silky staff. He kneels on the table. Pressing his bare skin against your helpless face. Dripping with precum once again.

“I bet you wish you could have this in your mouth, don’t you.” You attempt to nod enthusiastically. “Not yet bitch.”

He slaps your clit hard with the crop. The sting subsides the second his supple lips suck your slippery slit . Moaning uncontrollably, you push your hips into his face. Gyrating violently against his chin. Two strong hands pin down your shins.

“Hold still. You’re moving too much.” Startled, you realize that wasn’t Dean’s voice. “Let me have a look.”

Dean stands. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

“I’ve been watching since you got here.”

“Oh I know. I think she knows too.” You begin to piece together the clues. Sam has been here the whole time. Your eyes widen as he takes his shirt off exposing his chiseled body. “Don’t you darlin’?” 

 

“Mmsphtt mms,” you try to talk but can’t enunciate. Sam unbuttons his pants. He is bursting through his briefs, his large, hairy thighs framing his formidable member. Your eyes wide.

“Your turn, Sammy. Want the crop?” Holding it out.

“No thanks, I’ve got something else in mind.” Circling the table, he grabs something off the wall. “Now, don’t move.”

He begins running the strands up and down your legs flogging gently. You make every attempt to be still, but the sharp sting of the leather breaks you.

“I said...be still!” Sam growls. The sadistic look in his eyes scares and excites you. He swings hard on your open legs. Mercilessly whipping your tender privates. Dean unbuckles the ball gag and unfastens your neck from the table. Gasping, you rear your head.

“Oh! Sam! Ah! Oh! Sam it hurts!” You shudder, struggling to hold still. Sam is far less compassionate than his brother.

“Shut her up again Dean.” 


	5. Consequences

“Don’t mind if I do.”Placing his palm firmly on the side of your head pulling it close to the edge with one knee on the tabletop, Dean thrusts his cock into your mouth. “Oooh FUCK! Yes! You feel so...fucking...good.”

You moan and cough on Deans dick as he slams it down your throat; pinching your nose shut and holding your face down. Sam’s relentlessly thrashing your burning hot, bright red legs. The pain begins to melt into pleasure as patches rise in your skin. He runs the leather lightly along the welts. Tickling you with the tips of a thousand fingers.

“Now you’re behaving.” Sam snarls, shoving two dry fingers far inside you. Furiously, he lifts up and down, quite literally shaking you to the core. “Who do you serve?”

“Ah! You Sam! You!” His hand dripping wet with your juices now. He slaps you hard across the face, shoving his fingers into your mouth, he asks again.

“Wrong. Who do you serve?”

Nervously through thick fingers, “Unh, um... I serve you, Sam!”

“Why do you keep using my name? Did I ever say you could?” Sam is much more domineering than you ever imagined. You know he has a dark side, but now know exactly how he cures the itch.

SMACK.

“I serve Dean, Sir.”

SMACK.

“Wrong again! Do you really want to keep guessing?” He holds your face with one hand. Squeezing your cheeks together and running this fingers across your lips.

“No! Sir! No, I don’t know, Sir. I don’t know!” 

“Awh, well that’s better. It’s about time you admit you don’t know your place. Are you willing to learn?”

“Yes Sir. Yes I am. Please teach me, Sir.”

“Mmm that’s much better.” Sam pulls hard at the ropes, hoisting your body up into the air. He grabs your ankles, your wrists still bound to the table, and in one strong motion, flips you onto your stomach. Dean appears to know what happens next, and unlatches the sides of the leather surface to fold them down. Sam lowers your legs and ties your ankles to the bottom of what now looks more like a sawhorse than a table. “Now, let’s see if you’re a fast learner, shall we?” 

“Please, Sir. I’m ready. I’m ready to...” TWACK. Sam strikes your ass hard with a strop. “AH! I’M READY TO LEARN SIR!” You are fully exposed. Legs spread. The brothers circle you once more. Shooting each other knowing glances they pause to admire your body bent over defenseless. Each holding a toy in one hand and himself in the other.

“Here’s lesson number one,” Sam rhythmically lays down one hard slap after another. A hundred tendrils from his left arm and a thick wide paddle striking up and down your naked skin. “You’re here to please.” 

“Yes sir.” Dean hands you a silver tray. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Good. Lesson Two,” Sam places the flogger on the tray. It’s difficult to hold the tray with your arms in this position. Your fingertips struggle to keep a grip. “Don’t drop the tray.”

Dean interjects, “Drop the tray: Hell to pay.”

“Exactly. DON’T drop the tray.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll do my best Sir.” 

“You won’t do your best. You’ll do as you’re told. And if you can’t do that, you will be punished.”

“Severely punished.” Dean winks at you as he places the crop down at the end of the tray. The silver platter becoming heavier by the second, your fingers begin to sweat.

“I... I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.” 

Dean caresses your face in his hands and crouches down. Inches from your lips he whispers, “You’re doing great hon.” And smiles. For a moment you forget your duties and begin to relax. Noticing his brother showing you kindness so early in the night, Sam decides to raise the stakes. He places the strop on the tray. Only one more pound, but to your weakening forearms it feels like twenty. He comes back with a new toy.

He beats it across his palm. It sounds hard. He stands in front of you, running a long red cone down your cheek before placing it on your wide tongue. He holds it up in the light admiring the way your spit drips slowly down the length of his favorite toy. ZAP. A charge is sent through your entire body as you involuntarily throw the tray to the ground.

“Letting go so soon? What a shame.”

“What is that!” ZAP. “Oh! Sam!”

“She did it again Sammy.”

“I know. How rude.” ZAP. A small connection to your wet skin is all it takes to send an electric shock through your body. “Let’s make a new rule,” Sam growls, “No names until you make me come.”

“Oh come on man! That’s like punishment for me too,” Dean protests.

“So what if it is. She dropped the tray. We told her there would be consequences.” Sam unties your wrists and moves them to your ankles, fastening them there. The brothers stand erect in front of you.

“Chin up. Mouth open.”

“Look at us.”

“That’s good.”

“We’re going to see who can go deeper.”

“In your throat for starters.” Dean pulls a new toy from the bag. It’s silver curves sparkle in the firelight. Spitting on your asshole, he runs his fingers in circles over it before pressing the cold sphere past your tense muscles. “You’re tight. Relax.”

“Look up. Look at me.” Sam takes your hair in his fist pulling your head back to see your eyes. He ties a rope in a knot around your hair and hands the rope to Dean. “Hook her up.”

Dean threads the rope through the eye of the toy at the base of your back.

“If you put your head down, the hook goes deeper.”

Dean slides a finger inside your warm pussy. Another slides in feeling around the shape of the plug through your thin membranes.

“Were gonna have a real good time.” Dean ties the rope from the hook to a pulley above you. “Your posture keeps the toy where it is, but we get the final say.”

“Stick out your tongue you filthy little slut.” ZAP. Sam touches the toy to your shoulder. Your body jerks, forcing the silver toy inside your resistant hole. Sam slaps his long, hard cock down on your tongue. Your mouth barely wide enough to take him in, he forces himself past your throat. You swallow fighting back your gag reflex. “Oh! Unh. Un-fucking-believable.” He pulls out practically throwing your face into Dean’s hand. “Your turn. I want to watch.”


	6. Yes Master

Dean holds your face with both hands and stares you straight in the eyes determined to not break his gaze. Running his fingernails back, he grips the hair on the sides of your head. Sam gawks with longing eyes.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want to feel you in the back of my throat.”

“Louder. What do you want?”

“I want to feel your hard dick choking me.”

“And...”

“And I want to make you c...” He presses past your lips. Your tongue working on his shaft trying to give him your very best. He drives himself to the back of your throat. You thrust out your tongue to taste his balls. Now relaxed, he enters you with ease moving in short, quick thrusts watching spit fly from the corners of your mouth with delight.

“Oh baby. That feels amazing. Flick your tongue.” He moans with delight. Holding himself as deep as he can before you begin to swallow uncontrollably, “All the way...that’s right.” He pulls out still looking straight into your eyes and turns your head to face drooling Sam. “Keep your mouth open.”

“Hold her still Dean.” Sam’s spit splashes onto your face as he strokes himself in anticipation of taking your throat again. He hits you across the face with his hard meat before sliding across your tongue. You can taste his salty precum as he forces his way inside. “Stick your tongue out for me.”

“Just like that. Damn. It looks as good as good as it feels. She’s perfect isn’t she?”

“She’s filthy.” His voice like thunder in your ears. What is it about Sam that makes you feel this way? You never saw anything in him. Alway just the younger brother of the guy you’ve been pining after since the moment you met. But Sam’s different. “She’s,” thrusting deeply, “my little,” with rugged breath, “dirty slut.” Sam’s mean to you.

“Such a good girl.” Dean yanks on the rope, pulling your head back and lifting your body off the sawhorse for a moment. Spit flows down your neck and pools between your breasts on the slippery leather. Standing behind you, Dean smacks your ass hard enough to leave an open red handprint. Rubbing the tip of his dick in the opening of your soaked, empty hole, “I could fuck you right now.”

“Please Sir. I want you to.” You beg. Sam rubbing himself across your lips, up your cheek and over your forehead. Leaning over, he spits on your face and smears it with his cock.

“Not yet. I want something else first.” Sam unties you then frees the rope from the pulley. “Stand.” You dismount naked, wet and cold. Reaching into the bag he pulls out a chain. “On your hands and knees bitch. You’re gonna crawl.” Fastening a collar around your neck, he leads you to a platform in the corner. “Bring the bag.”

“In a minute. I’m enjoying the show.” You switch your hips back and forth dramatically. You love the sensation of the hook tipping from side to side and the heat of hungry eyes; you take your time.

Dean reaches in the bag and pulls out a candle. Lighting it off the lamp on the wall, he kneels to look at your hands. “Your thumb must be feeling better.” He stands and holds the candle above you waiting for a drip. The black wax moves slowly down the sides as he twists it in the air; the nervous look in your eye ignites dark desires. “You’re going to hold this again.” Shoving the waxy cylinder into your fist, he leaves the room through a dark portal. You can hear a metal door and ascending footsteps returning.

“Ice?” Sam asks with a clever smirk. Dean rattles the cup.

“Not much left.” Spanking you with a wet hand, “Ass up.” He pulls up on the hook and balances an ice cube in the arch of your back. Warming on your skin, water begins to pool. “What do you have in mind, Sammy?”

“I was thinking we could start with something hot...” He takes the candle and, turning it upside down, makes long dotted lines up and down your back. You moan loudly. “You like that? That feel good, you kinky fucking slut.”

“Unh-Huh,” you pant as you nod your head—your tongue out.

“You’re so sexy on a leash, my little pet.”

“I’m all yours Master.”

“Oh fuck.” Dean gasps under his breath as he strokes himself watching as Sam takes command over you. Sam holds the candle above your ass splashing down onto your cheeks. It stings more than your back. You flinch. Unzipping the side of the bag, Sam pulls out a glimmering gemstone plug and puts it in your mouth. He frees the solidified wax from your ass and tugs on the hook.

“The ice is melted. Put another piece on.”

“Gladly.”

Sam slides the hook out and sends it clanging across the stone floor. Pressing his hard dick between your cheeks, he leans over you and pulls the plug out of your mouth. With the other arm around your neck, he grinds his hips into you. “How bad do you want it?”

“Please Sir.”

“Master.”

“Please, Master, please let me have your cock. Please let me feel it inside me.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please... please I want to feel you deep inside me...”

“I can’t hear you.” Your ass devours the warm plug.

“Fuck me, Master. It feels so good in my ass...” He grabs you by the leash and pulls your shoulders back to his firm chest. Water from the small of your back pours down the both of your bodies. He holds you by the throat and whispers in your ear.

“You’re going to do whatever I want.” You quiver under his strong hands.

“Anything you want.”

“Good.” He licks your neck. You tip your head back and he presses his ravenous mouth to yours. Your tongues dance deliciously. He bites you where your neck meets your shoulder and pushes you back on all fours. “I’m going to do whatever I want.” SMACK. Your body ripples. “You’re going to do whatever Dean wants.”


	7. X

 

Dean picks up the chain and swings the end playfully. Sam squeezes your ass hard and pulls it apart—spitting in his hand before smearing it all over your pussy. “Yes Master. Use me anyway you like.”

“I like the sound of that.” Dean smacks the end down in his hand and puts it in your mouth. “Bite.” He pulls up a stool and sits in front of you with his legs spread wide; package standing tall before your wanton eyes. He knows it’s him your really want, and he wants to drive you crazy.

Sam kneels plunging his tongue in and out of your sloppy wet cunt. His hands grope your breasts. Pinching and rolling your nipples with his fingertips, you moan passionately through clinched teeth. Lightly his fingertips trace down to your clit. He presses four fingers down flat, moving hard from side to side before pinching you tightly between his strong fingers. Blood rushes to swell your lips. Waves of pleasure wash over your body. Sam walks back to the tray and gets his red toy.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” with strong, steady strokes, Dean grunts, “Your tits. Your back. Your ass. Your tongue. Those fucking toes.” He takes a deep breath. “Every inch of you. Fucking perfect.” You grind the handle in a devilish grin. “Those teeth.” He purrs. Lust in his eyes, Dean scoots within inches of your mouth. He puts his feet on your hands—immobilizing them.

A familiar red tip running along the curves of your body, Sam brushes your hair out of your face. Curling up your toes, he places the stinger across the arches of your feet.

“Don’t let it touch the ground.” He runs his fingernails down your sides, leaving long red streaks in his wake. Your twist under the pressure. He has to make everything harder than it already is for you. Feet fumbling, you awkwardly pin the toy and lift it as high as you can. “Well since you’re handing it back...” He grabs your feet, squeezing firmly as he takes the stinger.

ZAP.

“It didn’t touch!” Letting out a shriek, you drop the leash.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Dean shakes his head. Arms folded, completely naked except for the holster he has yet to remove. “Failing twice in a matter of seconds. That’s unacceptable.”

“She needs to be taught a thing or two about following orders.”

“Disobedient bitch.”

“She needs the stocks. That sucks. I really wanted to stay here longer.”

“So you’re telling me she’s fucking with your pleasure?That’s breaking rule number one.”

“Three strikes.”

“Get up. First things first.” Finding more chains in the duffle, Dean dangles large black clips in front of your face. “Do you know what these are for?”

“For my nipples sir.”

“And why are we going to clamp these,” he bends down, sucking each one with his luscious lips wide open. His tongue rapidly lapping at your hardening nipple. Fondling firmly, he smacks them, “fucking beautiful tits?”

“Because I broke a the rules.”

“Because you broke the rules.” Dean echoes, blowing on your tits until they are ice cold and rock hard.

“Bad girl.” Sam growls using the tip of the electric toy to fuck you. All he has to do to shock you inside is push a button. You squirm in fear. He laughs.

“And bad girls need...” Taking his time adjusting the placement, Dean turns the screws tightening it down indelibly, “discipline.”

“Why do we have to leave the best fucking padded spot down here so fucking early?!” Sam tugs the plug in your ass angrily. You tense closed–his arm a jackhammer.

“Ah! Oh Sa–“ you catch yourself, “Sir! Ah, I’m sorry Sir!”

“Well you thought you saved yourself,” he swaps places with Dean. Taking the empty clamp in his hand, “but you’re supposed to call me ‘Master’ you dumb slut.” Just as the words leave Sam’s mouth, Dean, holding you by the hips, rams his cock up your pussy. Straight to the hilt in one blow, withdrawing just as quickly.

“AH–!” Sam cups one hand over your mouth and the other behind your head.

“Bend her over real quick. I want a taste.” Sam forces you down. His dick bouncing under your face. Dean licks from your clit to your asshole and back again before standing to penetrate you one more time. “Now taste yourself.” He comes around to put his cock in your mouth. Sam takes a long pull from the flask, throws it to Dean, grabs the bags and starts down the stairs toward the cellar. Tilting your head back he does it again.

“Open up princess.” Spitting a stream of whisky into your pressed open mouth. “Swallow. Good. Lick your lips.” Not bothering to aim well, it splashes in your eyes forcing them shut. He ties your hands on your sides to the ropes of your harness and grabs the chain between the clamps. Blinded by whiskey and insatiable desire, you stumble as Dean tugs your nipples toward him. “Follow my voice bitch.”

“Yes Sir.” Whiskey trickles down your naked body. Goosebumps from head to toe. Your thighs and ass bright red from Sam’s misguided affection. Your pussy a glistening plump peach, ready for Dean to sink his teeth into your juicy flesh. You leave small prints behind as you walk tip-toed down the stairs. Dean walks you right to the edge of the last step. It’s higher than the others. He tugs hard on your nipples causing you to fall forward off the ledge.

“Get a little more adrenaline pumping?” You open your eyes mid-fall as Dean catches you in his arms. A large, cage-like metal sphere sits in the middle of the room. Three concentric circles free to move in any direction with boards and leather straps horizontal in the smallest ring. A plethora of antique mirrors line the room fully, bouncing light in every direction. 

“Ropes first? Or straight into the X? Your pick, Dean.” Sam sits on a table across the room leaning back rolling his balls with his fingertips. “She’s your date.”

“My pick, eh?” He lays you on a table under the metal canopy. “There’s plenty of hardware down here.” He unties your arms. “How’s your foot feeling?”

“Forgot all about it.”

“Good.” Sam exclaims, “I’m tired of hearing about it.”

“Turn over.” 

“Grab your ankles.”


	8. Visions

“You say it’s ‘my pick’ but here you are barking orders.” Dean mimes sarcastic air-quotes.

“Looks like you made your choice. She’s on her stomach, not the racks.”

“Be patient.”

“Dean, I’ve been patient. I’ve been here alone for days while you were dicking around in town.” Sam stands up. Picking up a long metal bar, he walks toward you. “I chopped firewood. I laid traps.” As he moves closer, you see a series of slits in the bar. “I spent two whole days putting this place back together after the wreck you left last time.” You lay there silent, still unsure of what will happen next.

“Calm down, drama queen. You know why you stay here and I...”

“Get the straps.” Sam slams the bar on the table in front of you. “I told you to grab your ankles.” You struggle to get into Sam’s desired position. Tension between the two palpable.

Frustrated, Dean grabs the chain to your leash and shouts, “You know what Sammy? I change my mind. You get on the table.”

“Wh...what?”

“You heard me, switch places.” Dean pulls as you clamor off the cold leather. “Get on the table Sam.”

“You’re not going to get m...”

“Get on the damn table Sammy! It’s not a fucking suggestion.” Reluctantly Sam slides back onto the table. “Lay your whiney ass down.” Seeing Dean in command makes you drip down your inner thigh.

Sam lay on his back, only half hard since he began arguing. Dean throws him a thick metal rings from the bag. “Put it on.” Dean motions for you to walk to the head of the table. You do as you’re told. “Lean over him.” Sam takes the nipple chain in his mouth. “Now stand up.”

“Ah! I don’t think...” Dean cuts you off.

“Stand up straight. It won’t hurt for long.” You stand as straight as you can, bending your knees under the table with hope that Dean won’t notice.

“Yes Sir.” You look down into Sam’s wide eyes, “Does this please you, Master?” He mumbles through the chain and nods. Dean slides a mirror to the side, revealing a recessed spot in a walls. Out of it he pulls two pipes with right angles on either end.

“I’m your Master now. Sam’s silent until I’m done teaching you both a lesson.” You bat your eyes.

“Yes Master.”

“Sam...hands.” Elbows bent, palms up. You can tell he’s been in this position before. Dean places the rough, cast iron bar in his hands, “Hold it.” Dean lifts the other pipe and places it over Sam’s shins. He begins tightening a washer; threads locking the pipe to holes in either side of the table. Dean lifts the bar on Sam’s chest. “Arms to your sides.”

  


“Come on,” Sam pleas, freeing the chain from his bite. “Don’t do this to me man.” Dean spanks you as he walks around the table and puts the chain back between Sam’s teeth.

“I saw your knees.” He smirks with a darkness in his eyes. “Why do you think you can get away with that shit?” Fastening down the bar over Sam’s chest, Dean pulls a pair of gloves from the bag.

“Would I do this to you?” Sam spits out the chain and wiggles under the bars on the table.

“Bitch, open your mouth again and I’m gonna have her do it longer.” Dean cuts the ropes off your body. The dull edge of the cold blade gives you goosebumps. Dean hands you two long black latex sleeves. You struggle to pull on the impossibly narrow gloves. Dean rubs lube all over your arms and shoulders, caressing your breasts before giving the chain a playful tug. He holds the length of the sleeve open for your hand and rolls the thin rubber up your arms. “Looks fantastic.”

Sam strains his neck to see. Dean unveils more for you to put on—a corset, thigh highs, and a zippered hood to match the gloves—placing them on Sam’s chest before pouring more lube in his hand. He runs his strong hands up and down your hips, smearing circles over your entire body.

“Lift your leg,” Dean rolls the slick black material up. “Arms out,” He zips the corset up your back. Visions of you, light gleaming off latex, encompass the room of mirrors. “You’re a fucking sexy dominatrix,” he growls. “Put the hood on Sam.”

 


	9. I’m Not Shy

 

Feeling empowered, you run your fingers down his cheek sliding a gloved finger in his mouth. The sensations of his tongue sucking your finger are heightened by the thin membrane. Your body feels like it’s being touched all over. The second skin making constant contact. You lift Sam’s head and zip it up the back. Black latex. Two holes at the nose and two zippers—one over his eyes and the other over his mouth.

“They’re both closed.”

“Leave then that way.” Dean sits down to give direction.

“What do you want me to do?”

“See the ring? Make sure it’s under his balls.”

“It is.”

“Good. Get him hard again.” You stand beside him; savoring a moment of control over the demeaning Sam Winchester. Running your fingers over the deep ridges of his abs. His wide pecs. “Hurry up.”

“Like this?” You squeeze his flesh in your palm.

“Spit on it.”

“It’s getting bigger already.”

“Get close enough he can feel you breathe on it.”

“I can see a little coming out.”

“Taste it.” You gleefully oblige. “Ah, Ah, less contact.” Sam moans with delight beneath the mask.

“He tastes so good. I want more.”

“Remember you’re being punished too.”

“But you put me in this outfit I just tho...”

“That’s your problem.”

“What?”

“You’re still thinking.”

“I’ll try not to. This is just so...” Dean shoves the flask at you.

“Drink.”

“I going to need to pee soon if you keep giving me whiskey.”

“That’s the plan. Is he good and hard?”

“Rock solid.”

“Good. Put him in your mouth, but don’t go all the way down.” You turn your eyes to face Dean, his brothers cock pressing in your cheek.

“He doesn’t deserve that yet?”

“Exactly.”

Sam moans as you take the tip of his pulsing rod in your mouth. You twirl your tongue around the thick ridge of his head, imagining how good it will feel hitting your g-spot.

“You love that I’m watching you suck his fucking cock don’t you? Horny slut.” The sounds of happy sucking fill the room. “I bet you want to ride him while he’s pinned to the table, don’t you?”

“Oh yes. Please Dean.” You go right back to slurping.

“Ooo Darling.” He hops up. “Did you forget.”

“Shit.”

“I don’t like the rule, but I enforce it.” He pulls your leash, forcing the dick to the back of your throat. Sam moans so loud you wonder if he can breathe deep enough to replenish himself. You gag and gasp.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Begging, “I will be a good girl.”

“So you want Sam to fuck you. Sam do you want to fuck her?” Sam bucks and mumbles loudly, shaking his head ‘yes’ dramatically. “Okay then.” He spanks hard. Glancing over your shoulder, you see a handprint multiplying in the mirrors as it rises in your cheek.

“Oh! Thank you Sir.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Unzip his mask. Just the mouth.”

“Yes Sir. Now what?”

“Get on the table.” Sam breathing heavily through his mouth. “Squat over his face.”

“Absolutely.” You position yourself, his nose on your asshole, his hot air rolling over your mound.

“Don’t let him touch yet.” You hold the pose. Dean holds your ankles.

“I don’t know how long I can.” Your thighs begin to shake.

“You better keep trying.” Sams tongue reaching as far out as he can, forcing you to hover even higher.

“I...can’t...it’s...” you lower yourself on Sam’s eager face. Dean grabs the crop. He smacks you on you inner thigh. You bounce back upward.

“Keep holding the pose. Your thighs are going to need to get a lot stronger if you’re to perform your duties tonight.”

“Yes, Sir. Yes, Master. I will be a better pet I promise. I’m yours. I’m all yours.”

“Good. Relax your legs.” You sink onto Sam’s rigid tongue. He’s licking you inside and out. Eating your pussy as though he’s been starved for weeks. Barely stopping for air, he’s suffocating himself in your juices. He takes long licks from your asshole past your clit. His wide flat tongue touching every sensitive spot. Your legs shaking.

“Oh Sam!” You can’t control what comes out of your mouth after feeling such indescribable pleasure. No man has ever treated your pussy with such adoration. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. He...he’s going to make me...” Sam’s tongue working expert circles around your clit.

“Not yet.” Dean pulls you forward by your leash; Sam lunges after you but the chest bar restricts his efforts.

“Again with the names.” Dean grabs your face and turns it side to side, examining it in the warm light. “On your knees.” He isn’t completely hard as you prepare to take him in your mouth. His hand on your shoulder, “I told you to cut the names. You didn’t listen. Now I have to make you learn.”

You look up at him with worry in your eyes. He smiles and gently squeezes himself, staring into your eyes while he holds your mouth open with his other hand. His thumb pressing your tongue down, his stream splashes on your face.

“Open up, princess.” You cough and spurt his piss. “Daddy’s got to wash your mouth out.” He sprays in your eyes, forcing them closed. “Swallow bitch.” Is there anything he can do you won’t end up enjoying? He chases it with whiskey all over your face, about a shot making it in your mouth before he held it closed. Forcing you to choke down the last gulp.

“Daddy?...”

“Did you like that?”

“I didn’t think I would... but...”

“But you’re a filthy little girl who needs someone to discipline her?”

“Oh yes, Daddy, please. I’ve never wanted your discipline more than I do now.”

“I can be your Daddy, my sweet angel...but right now...” he stands you up and bends you over the table at Sam’s toes, “I’m your Master.”

“Of course. Anything for you Master.” He spreads your holes, tasting your delicious self-lubrications. “Absolutely...” He works a finger inside your asshole as his tongue licks deep on your clit, “anything.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He stands and you feel his stiff cock brushing your upper thighs. “Hold onto his feet.” Lapping up and down your slit, he glazes his cock in your cum before sliding himself in slowly. “Oh, fuck. You are so wet. So hot. So fucking tight. Oh, Sam you don’t know what your missing.” You grip the feet tighter, moaning, 

“Oh, you’re too big! Oh, that’s so deep, Master.” Dean pulls out.

“We better get you ready for me then...You still want to fuck Sammy?”

“Yes. I want you both. I want you to fill me completely... I want one of you in me at all times...” He hands you a long silicone cock with a ball gag on the end.

“She’s gonna fuck you alright.” You climb onto the table, straddling Sam as you tighten the strap under his head. You grind on his dick, sliding back and forth.

“His veins are so big.”

“He’s never waited this long for a good fuck.” Dean pulls you to the head of the table, “and I’m enjoying making him wait.” He holds your hips and squats for a better view as he lowers you down onto the dildo Sam holds in his mouth. He raises you up and down, purring as your lips grab the length of the toy. “You said you want us both?”

“Yes.” You bounce faster, incredibly turned on by Sam’s grunting beneath you.

“Come here.” Dean pulls your leash down and pushes past your lips. You suck frantically. Feverishly. “Oh, fuck, princess. I didn’t know you wanted it that bad.” You cough as he holds your nose shut. Pushing back off his thighs and gasping for air,

“I want you to fill me the fuck up.” The devil in your eyes. He lifts you like a feather and puts you right back down on the shaft facing the other direction. He forces you to bend over and arch your back.

“Suck his fucking cock. But make sure you listen to him, I don’t want him to cum before I say so.” Sam spreads his legs wide beneath the bar. “He likes a good rimming too.”

“I’m not shy.” You plunge your tongue into his puckered hole. The soft skin inside pulsing as his dick bounces on your face. You begin licking his head, taking him in inch by inch.

“Good. Neither am I.” As Dean pulls out your gemstone plug and replaces it himself. He drops a long trail of spit onto your asshole before inserting again. “Keep fucking yourself on Sammy.”


	10. Permission

The Winchester brothers. In the flesh. _In_ _your_ _flesh_. You hum passionately on Sam’s cock as Dean rams into your ass. You’ve played with double penetration by yourself...with toys, but never thought you’d experience it. And certainly didn’t expect to have three holes filled at once.

“You like that sweetheart?”

“Mhmm...” you moan loudly. “I love th..”

“Did I say you could stop sucking?” You attempt a response with Sam’s dick in your throat.

“Unh-uhhsht.” Spit flying as you gag and cough. His hips struggling to keep rhythm with you. Dean has his hand in the middle of your shoulders, forcing your head down. Sam’s hands anxiously trying to get ahold of you.

“Ah, Sammy boy, trying to get control?” He manages to grab a fistful if your hair, “that’s cute.”

“Ah! Oh!” You manage a short and muffled cry for help. Dean doesn’t seem to care. He knows you know the safe word, and he’s not stopping until he hears it.

His fingers crawl up the sides of your neck. You’ve had him this deep down your throat before, but not for this long. Your gagging becomes louder. Spit flows from the sides of your mouth in thick streams. The metallic tasting thick spit you know comes before...you push yourself up forcefully desperate for air. Dean’s flat palm comes crashing down on your ass. Your strong muscles tighten around his dick.

“Fuck. Spread your fucking cheeks.” He pulls out. “Spread them wide.” He slowly drips spit down onto your hole—the best he’s aimed all night. “Keep holding it open.” He shoves In balls deep and pulls it out. Your gaping asshole closing slightly each time as if trying to grab it on the way out. 

“That feels amazing.” 

“Why don’t you give him a little taste.”

“Taste?”

“Undo the gag.”

“Yes, Sir. Master.”

“Squat again.”

“Closer.” Sam finally able to talk again.

“Don’t listen to him. Not right now.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Sam stick out your tongue.” His long tongue barely brushing your sensitive skin. “Taste her fucking ass. Fuck it with your tongue. You – bounce.”

“It feels so good, Sir.”

“Does it? Does it feel good?”

“Mmhmm. He’s very good.”

“Just good? Not amazing?” Dean moves to the side of the table to slide two fingers inside your pussy. “How about now?” He lifts you up and down vigorously. His fingers pressing firmly into your g-spot.

“Oh that’s—that’s going to make me cum.”

“Oh is it?”

“Oh, yes!”

“You can’t come without permission.” He pulls on your nipple chain with his free hand. You moan like a dog in heat. He puts the chain in your mouth. You mumble with clenched teeth,

“Please, Master, May I cum?”

“Not yet.” He shakes you up and down loudly as juices from your body begin to rush down his forearm. “Don’t fucking do it.”

“Oh if you keep doing that I’m not sure I can help it!”

“Not yet bitch.” He can tell you’re getting close. “Not fucking yet. Oh you holding your breath? Don’t bother.”His free hand wraps around your neck. “I’ll hold it for you.”

You begin rocking uncontrollably on Sam’s tongue. Your moans becoming increasingly higher in pitch.

“You want to cum you fucking slut?” You nod, your face turning a new shade of red and he releases your neck. He pulls his fingers out and you gush.

“OH...MY...GOD!” You find release and squirt all over Sam’s body. Your legs shaking violently you lose yourself and sit on his open mouth. He slurps and laps at your dripping cunt, swallowing every drop he can.

“You didn’t tell me you could do that.”

“I didn’t know I could.”

“Come down here.” You crawl to the foot of the table. “I want you to see what you’ve done.” You look up at Sam’s perfect body, chiseled and glistening, covered in your juices. His dick purple and stiff, his legs spread wide. His mouth open panting.

“You fucking covered me,” Sam’s breath heavy, “Fuck. Thank you.”

“He minds his manners, that’s more than I can say for you.”

“What do you mean.”

“I never told you to cum you disobedient bitch. Will you ever learn?” He pulls on the clamp on your right nipple. Pulls until your breast is stretched out straight. He keeps pulling. The tension of the clamp increasing as your skin moves slowly beneath it. With one final tug, he yanks it off. “That’s for cumming without permission.”

“AH! Dean! That hurts!” He pulls the second off without hesitation.

“Do I even need to tell you what this one is for?” You shake your head, well aware you broke the name rule...again. Your nipples red and hard enough to cut glass. Dean takes one into his mouth. His tongue dancing in circles around your bruised skin.


	11. Succulent

“Behind your back.” You fasten the handcuffs on yourself. “Tight.” They lock into place, one click after another. Dean checks the cuffs and makes sure you can’t slide out, unconcerned about ruining your shiny, black get-up.

“On the floor. Pick that up.” He points. “With your mouth.” You wobble on your knees toward the strap. You look up to see him following you slowly in the mirrors. You lower your face to the ground. Dean stands above you. “Who do you serve?”

“I serve you Sir.”

“Wrong. You want to do this part again or do you have a different answer?” The ball of his foot presses into your temple.

“I don’t know Sir. Teach me. Ple...” He shoves his big toe in your mouth. “Please.”

“You want me to teach you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Lick.” Your tongue slides between his toes. Salt and dirt. “This lesson is going to cost you.”

“Anything for you, Ma...” He stretches your mouth wide. All his whole foot inside.

“You serve the house.” He pulls his foot out and pushes your face to the ground again. “Who?”

“I serve the house.”

“That’s right. Pick it up.” You struggle to bite the flat leather in your teeth, the crop biting at your ass. “Hurry up!” You stand up, glossy-eyed awaiting your Master’s discipline.

He loops the long leather strap across your chest and under your armpits. He threads it around a bar. Placing the bar back into the frame on either side of the table, he pulls a chain to lift you off the ground.

“Dean! I can hardly touch!” Only one toe able to touch at a time, you barely graze the floor as you fight gravity’s urge to spin you in either direction.

“Perfect.” He locks the chain in place and returns with the crop. “I wish you hadn’t forgot your place...” his voice disingenuous, “you still have so much to learn.”

“I learned! I swear! I won’t do it again!”

“How can I be so sure?”

“I promise.”

“You’ve promised before...”

“De–I swear.”

“You’re kidding me, right? Come on. You about slipped up again already!”

“I didn’t! I didn’t!”

“I heard you. Sam, did you hear her?”

“I heard.”

“Now you get to watch.” Dean unzips Sam’s eyes.

“What are you going to do?”

“Teach this bitch a lesson.” Dean laughs watching you squirm to stay on your toes. He pulls the chain. The bar clicks four times more before settling into position.

“This view.”

“You love it, don’t you, Sammy.”

“I do.” Suspended nearly four feet off the ground, your ass hovers half a foot above sams face.

“Spread your legs.”

“Yes Master.” Your body hanging from the leather straps, legs wide, dripping onto the latex face below. Dean puts your feet through leather loops hanging from the iron latticework above. Precariously suspended above Sam’s eyes and mouth, the only parts visible are luscious. Lust courses through your veins.

“At least let me taste it Dean. Lower her.”

“Not yet. Not until she learns her place.” He smacks your pussy with the crop, juices splash down on Sam. He holds his mouth open, eager for your flavor anyway he can.

SMACK. You twist and bounce in the air—unable to control your movement and completely unable to close your legs. Dean smacks you rapid-fire. Your puffy pink flesh swelling by the second. He leans in and sucks your clit. Biting and twisting like a wolf ripping at his prey, he leans back and spits on it. SMACK.

“Ah! You hit even harder!”

“I’ll hit as hard as it takes.”

“Oh! What-AH-are-AA-you trying to-AH-do?” He chuckles as you yelp in pain, struggling to complete a sentence.

“I want to see this little ruby shine.” He continues to spank it with the leather square; the mask below splattered with lovely juices. Looking past your throbbing folds you see Sam’s eyes. White and wide. An energy behind them you don’t understand.

“Hit her harder Dean.” He growls. Bearing his teeth, he snarls, “it isn’t red enough.”

“Atta-boy.” You writhe screaming as Dean whips your defenseless cunt.

“Oh please, Master, please. I’m so sorry.” You plea. Pussy swollen beyond belief and red like a cherry, Dean gives it a kiss.

“What’s this I see?” His tongue doves within your exaggerated folds and scoops out your thick cum. “Maybe you liked that more than you let on?” He smeared it all over your engorged skin—every touch multiplied. “Mmm baby your lips are so warm.”

“Let me have a taste, Dean.”

“Fantastic idea.” Dean lowers the bar and Sam feasts on your swollen flower once again. He eats with fury, his tongue rolling in waves over every inch of your succulent flesh, his chest heaving. “Leave some for me.” Dean jests.

“What if I don’t.” He goes back to eating without hesitating. Dean takes the straps from beneath your arms and places it beneath your breasts.

“If you don’t–” He lifts you by the waist, “take your feet out of the stirrups–” he flips you over and moves the strap is to your upper chest, “I’ll take her away again. Can you find the loops? Put your feet back in.”

“Yes sir.” He puts another strap beneath your hips and hoists you up. You hover above Sam again; legs spread, arms down and face just close enough to lick his stiff dick. Dean unlocks your cuffs and your arms fall onto Sam’s hot, wet body. You grip his rod. Sam moans.

“Did I tell you to touch him?” You let go quickly.

“No sir.”

“Your pussy is still throbbing isn’t it? Can you still feel the sting of the crop or do you need me to remind you?”

“I remember Sir, I remember.”

“You do what I tell you to do.”

“Yes sir.”

“And nothing else.”

“Please tell her to grab me again.”


	12. New Rules

“She needs to do something for me first.” Dean circles the table, running the thin edge of the crop over your curves. “Remember the rules?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Recite them.” He bits the end of the crop between his teeth.

“I serve the house...” He nods. “What does that mean?”

“No questions. Just answers.” Gently spanking your thighs. The air between your body and Sam’s is dense. Thick with primal energy.

“Um...I’m here to please.”

“That’s right princess.” His handsome face right in front of yours. “Tongue out.” He puts one finger on your forehead and pushes. You swing. He lightly smacks the crop on your tongue as you reach the height of your forward trajectory. “Keep that mouth open. Next one?”

“No cumming without permission.”

“Who’s permission?”

“Your permission, Sir.”

“That’s right. Let’s make a new rule...Sammy doesn’t cum without my permission either.”

“Fucking kidding me...” under his breath, “all because I wanted to string her up before you did?”

“No, because you’ve got a fucking attitude...and she’s gonna help me...adjust it.” He switches the bottoms of Sam’s feet.

“Ah! Holy shit.”

“Don’t interrupt us.” His eyes burning a hole in Sam, he turns to you. “Pick up where you left off.”

“No names...except Sir and Master...”

“That’s right.”

“...and Daddy.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm... Yes. Please, Daddy.”

“Oh princess.” He takes your face in his hands, “Keep your mouth open. Give me your tongue. Nice and soft, just like that,” He sucks and licks your tongue sloppily, making your face a dripping mess. “Keep it open.”

You work up more spit just to watch it hang down on Sam’s bobbing rod. Dean locks lips again as you move from the table to grip Sam’s firm sides. Your hands move at a glacial pace hoping Dean won’t notice you making a decision to pleasure him on your own. Your fingertips sense every hair, every scar, every bulging muscle, and commit the terrain to memory. Your hands at his hips, you grip him tight. He moans faintly. Dean releases his clasp.

“And...”

“I do as I’m told?”

“That’s right.”

“Well,” you smirk at him, your gloved hands almost touching Sam’s perfect erection. “What would you have me do?”

“Grip him.”

“With pleasure.”

“With purpose.” His voice is stern. “You’re going to stroke him to the edge.”

“Yes Master.”

“Stretch out your tongue. That’s it—nice beautiful, long tongue. Try to reach each other.” Sam’s hips begin to buck under your stacked hands wrapped tight around his shaft. Fighting against the pipes, he struggles to lift himself more than two or three inches. Your tongue is so close. Dean smiles. You cast a glance in the mirror to get a better idea of the distance.

“We’ll never reach.” Dean pulls on your tongue, your words muddled in your unhinged, vacant mouth. “There’s too much space.”

“Oh is that right?” Dean snaps. “How about now.” He jerks on the straps at your ankles sending your body lunging forward. You slip eye to eye with Sam’s beast. “You better try again.” You strain to fit the tip in your mouth, reaching your tongue all around it. You moan with delight.

“Ahh, that feels so good. Don’t stop. Don’t. Don’t stop.”Sam’s hips matching your rhythm, he lets out a guttural sigh.

“Remember what I said, princess. He doesn’t cum until I say so.” You nod without letting Sam’s head out of your mouth.

“She really likes this,” Sam says with delight, his eyes glued to your bright red, dripping pussy. “I can tell by the way she keeps squeezing her muscles. Please let me touch her.”

“Not yet bitch, but I’ll let you watch.” Dean spreads your lips and dives his tongue inside. “She is delicious.” He steps back with each word, “Sweet,” letting you swing as he takes a deep breathe, “Creamy.” He leaves you quivering.

“That. Felt. So. Good.”

“I’m glad you thought so. I’m making a new rule.”

“Sir?”

“If you want to tell me something, you have to moan until I understand you. Got it? Give it a try.”

“Mhmm. Mm mmrr.”

“What’s that? Yes Sir?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Perfect.”

“Does she need the gag?”

“She’s already got one.”

“We left it upstairs.” Dean hoists your ankles even higher.

“The best gag is a cock. How close is he, sweetheart?”


	13. Decadence

“He–hmm mhhmhhm...” 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Dean sticks his thumb in your ass. “Tell me again: is he close?”

“Mmm oh yes,” arching your back, feet up like a scorpion, tilting your head back, “Oh, yes!” Your strokes are harder. Longer. You spit on your plaything, Dean pushes your face down and Sam plunges his way into your throat again.

“He’s close is he?”

“Mhmm.” You hum, Sam’s stiff and halfway down your throat. His breathing is shallow. Quick. Then no breath at all.

“Don’t make him cum. Don’t forget or you will have to be punished.” Dean lifts your head by the hair.

“Ah! You asshole.” Sam trembles on the table, clearly moments away from release. You blow lightly. His dick shakes uncontrollably, spilling a few drops of precious cum. “I...was...so...close.”

“Looks like you were close enough, but she ruined that for you didn’t she?”

“She did. Isn’t that breaking a rule?”

“I’ll allow it... it brought me pleasure.” Dean let’s out a hearty laugh. “How about you sweetheart. You like making him squirm?” You wipe up the bits of Sam that dribbled out with your glossy black fingertips. The stark contrast of colors is undeniably decadent.

“Mmhmmmm.” You hum loudly before raising your finger to your mouth.

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Not having a taste without permission are you?” You freeze—your wide eyes locked with Dean’s. “Clean off those gloves, girl. Don’t miss anything.”

“Mmm. Yes Sir.”

“Hey–”

“I’ll allow it.” Dean walks to the side of the table without taking his eyes off you and begins unscrewing the bars over Sam. “You missed a little.” Your tongue glides along the steel ring. “Get under his balls, good girl.” He stops turning before he has the bars completely undone.

“Please let me have her like this.” Sam stammers. “Lower the straps just a little bit.” Shamelessly begging, “Please. Please just let me up.”

“Should I let him up baby girl?”

“Hmmm...”

“She’s has to think about it!”

“Please. Please. What do I have to do.”

“Un-uh.” You shake your head smiling with a spark of sin in your eyes.

“No?!” Dean looks proud of you. “I wonder why she doesn’t want you getting loose, Moose.” Sam flounders under the rattling bars, trying to shake them out.

“Because she’s cruel.” He shouts.

“Or maybe because you are.” Dean whips the bottom of Sam’s feet again.

“Fucking Christ! Do you have to do that?”

“No talking Sammy. Or she’ll shut you up again.”

“Mmm!” You hum loudly at Dean.

“Yes sweetie? You can speak.”

“May I ruin him one more time, Sir?”

“Found someone almost as twisted as you, Sammy!”

“And may I have my feet down? Pretty please?” You flash your puppy dog eyes to Dean and he can’t resist the idea of the torture it will be for Sam if your legs are spread standing above his face.

“Of course, babygirl, because you asked so politely.” He takes your ankles out of the stirrups. Bending at the waist, you lower your toes beside Sam’s ears. He twists his neck desperately to reach your rubber-covered ankles. “I’ll be right back.” Dean takes a lamp from the wall and climbs the stairs. “You’re in charge, sweetie, enforce the rules!” He hollers from upstairs.

“Come here.” Sam tangles his fingers in your hair and try’s to pull your face onto him. You resist.

“You heard the man.” Possessed by sexual prowess, “I’m in charge right now. No talking.”

“I don’t care what he says.”

“I’ll make you care.”

“Oh yea? I don’t think you can make me do anything.”

“I know I can stroke you til I almost make you cum...and I know I can make it stop just in time to make your balls blue.”

“I know you’re not supposed to be talking this much.”

“He told me I can speak. He didn’t say when I had to stop. You know what, since you were so merciless earlier, how about I show you the same courtesy.” He pulls at your hair and you grab him tight around the wrists.

“You’re not going to do shit to me.” You plant the ball of your foot on his forehead.

“Oh I’m not?”

“You think you can dominate me and you won’t have to pay for it?” You lean your head down, watching his face as you trace your toes down his cheek.

“I paid in advance, honey. The flogging? You wasted no time before you started whipping me. Didn’t even get my name. I’m getting my revenge.”

“Vengeance isn’t a good look on you.”

“Arrogant brat isn’t a good look on you.” You shove your sheathed toes into his mouth. Deep. He gags and coughs. “How does that feel? Like a big, fat cock in your throat? Do you like eating my filthy feet?” Your hand wrapped tight around his dick, you begin pumping. Sam gurgles and hacks on your lovely latex. “Being my toy for a change?”

You catch movement in one of the mirrors behind Sam. Your eyes dart to the dark entryway to find Dean stroking himself enthusiastically in the shadows. He holds a finger to his lips and mimes ‘shh.’

“I’m going to ruin this one for you too.” Deciding to rely on the belts again, you spit into the hand you’d been using to support yourself. Your foot slides deeper in Sam’s mouth. You begin bobbing your head up and down with two tight fists around him, taking in as much of his length as you can.

His tongue flicking the second skin on the bottom of your foot. It tickles. Sam’s breathing begins to escalate. His lips tighten around your foot—he’s holding his breath.

“Not about to cum again are you?” You can feel his perineum tremor signaling the eruption and throw your head back gasping. Long strings of spit like webs between you. You take your foot out.

“As long as you get punished for breaking the rule with me I don’t care, bitch.” You grab the head of Sam’s dick as hard as you can, forcing all the blood out. Sam’s grimace dissolves as the blood rushes back in. You give it a few more tugs.

“I’m not going to get in trouble.” You look up at Sam with a deviant grin.

“You...don’t...think?” Sam’s labored breathing becomes quieter.

“Cause I’m not going to make you cum.” You let go and laugh as Sam’s dick wags frantically. You flick it.

“Don’t stop.” You stroke once down firmly and release your hand.

“No, I’m not going to make you. I will stop.”

“Fuck. I’m so close.” You run your finger lightly around the ridge of his head.

“You’re going to cum all by yourself.” He spasms violently. “It’s not my fault you can’t control yourself.”

“Ahh! Oh my god. Why are you doing this to me.” He explodes thick ropes of cream all over his stomach and thighs.

“Mmm.” You lick your lips, “You’re a bad boy. Look at how messy you made my pretty face. Daddy isn’t going to be happy about that.”

You watch Dean watching you.

 

 


	14. Lights Out

“Hurry up. Eat it all before he gets back.”

“Oh, Sammy. I don’t think that’s going to matter...”

“Won’t matter one bit.” Dean bellows from the dark corridor. “I saw everything.” He walks through the stone hallway slowly; the cold lantern clanging Along the wall. He walks into the well-lit room carrying a blanket under one arm.

“E-everything?” Sam shudders.

“Everything, Sammy. You broke the rules.”

“She made me do it!”

“She made you? You’re so stubborn Lucifer himself couldn’t make you do anything.” Dean walks toward the table slowly. “She wasn’t touching you when you came.” He flicks the washer threading the metal bar to the table. “I was paying close attention.” He tightens the pipes back down.

“Wh-what are you doing? Hey!” Sam protests.

“You looked so desperate...so pathetic...” Dean opens the blanket and shakes it out, “...so...stupid.”

“Sorry Sammy.” You stand in the corner trembling with your hands behind your back. Sam’s load drips off your chin onto your breasts. You can feel the goosebumps rise in the cold path left as it slithers down your body dripping onto the floor.

“Don’t say you’re sorry.”

“Can you at least wipe me off first?”

“Nope. Gotta make sure the blanket stays on. Wouldn’t want you freezing to death down here. Besides, it gives you something to do tomorrow too.” Dean lays the blanket over Sam. “You’ll have plenty of time to do laundry.”

“Can I get a pillow or something?”

“You think you have a right to be asking for luxuries?...” Dean zips the eyes shut on Sam’s hood. “Lights out.”

“You’re both cruel.”

“See you in the morning. You’re lucky I don’t zip your mouth shut too.” Dean grabs your leash, “Wet dreams.” He winks at you, slapping the table making Sam jump, and chuckles before leading you out of the mirrored room down the corridor.

“You’re just going to leave me here!?” Sam’s dusky voice echoes softly, dampened by the velvet-soft moss adorning the walls. “You’re gonna pay for this!” He trails off as Dean closes a metal gate behind the two of you.

“Ready to get warmed up?” He hands you the lantern and stoops to turn the crank; his taut muscles glisten as the gear clicks up the chain. “Don’t look so surprised. We’re pretty crafty.”

“This is homemade?”

“Damn near everything here is—‘cept the cast iron skillet and the Colt.” You grip onto his brawny shoulder. “Did you enjoy your playtime?”

“Very much so Sir.”

“Good. You deserved it after what he put you through.” You pass into the warm air of the upper floors. “It was an enjoyable show.”

“Thank you, Sir. How high are we going?”

“All the way.”

“How many is all the way?” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s too hard to explain.”

“Nothing is ever simple with you is it?”

“That wouldn’t be any fun, would it?”

“Guess not.” He locks the handle in place and collapses the metal gate. The faint glow of moonlight trails in the open window; a summer breeze teases the gauzy curtains. He takes the lamp from you and hangs it on a hook by the door. The floor creaks beneath your feet as you tip-toe your way behind Dean, holding your collar tight under your chin.

“Come on. This way. That’s right.” He turns around to watch you on pointe precariously stutter-stepping toward him. Warm light. Warm air. Your body is bathed in sensations completely foreign to those of the cave. His warm hands touch your body.

“I bet this is hot up here.” He unzips your corset. Your skin sticky with sweat. He gestures for your hand. Using his teeth, he peels back your gloves. He kneels to retrieve your stockings and you push your bare fingers through his thick mane reveling in the pleasure of pure nakedness. He rolls the latex down each thigh, caressing your calves as the lubricated rubber slides over your heel with little resistance. He rubs your bare foot with his burly hands.

“Oh, that feels amazing.”

“Hope all the sweat didn’t bother your ankle too much.”

“I can’t feel it anymore.” He turns your ankles over in the light.

“I can’t even see it.” His face getting closer and closer to your arch. The tip of his tongue traces your instep before he takes your big toe in his mouth. He sucks gently. “It’s time for you to relax.” He crawls up your body, straddling your chest, and sultry voice whispers, “you’ve been a wonderful pet.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” 

“Let’s take this off, shall we?” Unfastening your leash, he tosses the chain across the floor. “And get you cleaned up.” He walks across the room for a warm washcloth. He wipes it gently down your cheeks, looking you right in the eyes. He presses it to your chest as he removes every outline drawn with Sam’s orgasm. “You’re so gorgeous.”

 

 


	15. Louder

“Dean....”

“Yea?” His green eyes smiling.

“Are we really going to leave him down there all night?”

“He gets a big head if I don’t keep him in his place.”

“Oh...”

“Don’t worry about him. It’s our time now.” He tosses the rag aside. He cradles your breasts in his hands, gently pinches your nipples, and kisses your neck. His tongue skims across your cheek, and he kisses down your breasts. His hands firmly clutch your waistline. He kisses a trail to your belly button. “It’s your time now.”

“That feels good.” He kisses your thighs lightly. Gently spreading your legs, he positions himself between your knees. He kisses your inner thighs...and the delicate creases where your legs meet your hips. His thick fingers grip your flesh, Dean kisses beside your mount of love. His soft lips press hard into yours. His sultry tongue breaks your seals. “Oh Dean.”

“Mmm,” His hums creating tantalizing vibrations deep inside. “You’re delicious.” His tongue glides up and down your clit; paying special attention to flicking. He takes a deep breath. “I’m so glad you can say my name again.”

“Me too...”

“May make Sammy follow it tomorrow to pay for everything he did today...”

“To be fair...”

“Hold On... Are you about to take responsibility for his cumming all over himself?” He says, licking his lips.

“Well...”

“No, that wasn’t your fault,” Dean breathes hot on your skin as he pauses just long enough to get the words out.

“I did it on purpose.”

“Oh, did you?” He purrs with a carnal inferno in his eyes. He dives back in.

“Yes. Because I knew you couldn’t handle it.”

“Oh,” Dean holds your legs apart and looks up, “Really?”

“Once I saw you were watching...”

“Couldn’t help but put on a show?” His face glistens with you’re juices.

“Not if I want cum all over me. Not when I want to be a filthy fuck toy.”

“Mmmm, fuck babe,” Dean lifts your cheeks with his nails burrowed tight in your flesh, his face deep inside your puss. He mumbles.

“Will you cum all over me, Dean?”

“You’re used to have someone take control...”

“Being dominated.”

“Yes...Dominated.” He takes his time and calculated breaths, “but right now...I want you...” Your fingernails take through his thick hair gripping tight. “To use me.”

“Use you?”

“Yes love,” He rises to his knees and pulls you up to meet him. Brushing the hair off your shoulder, he sensually kisses your collar before leaning your head down toward his lap. He unbuckles your collar and hands it to you. “This is yours now.”

“Mine? The collar is mine?”

“Yes.”

“Are you mine?”

“Yes...”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Mmm. I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I could tell you enjoy having a plaything...I couldn’t help myself it was so sexy.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t help yourself?” You put the collar around his neck and pull the sides back and forth, teasing him.

“I started to pump along with you...I didn’t plan on finishing...but something about the way...” You secure the collar on his neck and tug to make sure it’s tight. “You used him. It just happened.”

“You came?”

“Everywhere.”

“Keep talking,” You prop yourself on the pillows and put your hand on the top of his head.

“I thought you heard me,” He crawls backwards repositioning himself between your legs. “I held my breath and gasped so loud when I ca...”

“Right before you kicked the lamp?”

“Right...” You push his face down; silencing him in your dripping wet cunt. He forces his chin up; “So you heard?”

“I heard... and saw more than you know. Seems like both of you guys can’t control yourselves. Now it’s my turn to be in charge.”

“I’m all yours babe.” You turn your legs in, put your feet on his thighs, and pin him in place.

“Ah-ah-ah...” You wag your finger at him.

“I’m all yours... Mistress.” 

“Much better. I’m going to get used to this.” He plunges in and out. Licking up and down with seemingly endless strokes of his soft, wide tongue. His moans fill the room as he devours you petal by petal. You grip the bedsheets. “OH! Dean!” You scream. His pleasure sounds are primal.

“Can you hear that?” You strain to listen. “He must be able to hear us.” Dean’s eyes dart to a pipe next to the bed. Attached to the pipe is an iron cone hanging over the bed. “An old-school intercom system.”

“That runs downstairs?”

“Runs all over the place — nearly every room. You didn’t notice the one downstairs?”

“I was a little preoccupied... now shut up and fuck me with your tongue.” You shove his face down. “And be loud about it. I want him to hear.” You arch your back. The thought of Sammy being able to hear you being feasted upon makes your heart race. “OH DEAN!” You scream as loudly as you can.


	16. Descent

“Mmm Hmmm! Yes Ma’am.” He says with a sly smile. Gripping your thighs tight and plunging his tongue into your sweet cherry pie, Dean eats with the ferocity of a starving animal. Echoes of Sam’s whimpering whispers through the pipes. Dean turns his head and gently bites down on your lips.

“Mmm. Dean...” you grip the pipe beside the headboard. Your voice low, “you know how to make a girl feel good.” The sound of the pipe clanging on the stone walls reverberates down the elevator shaft.

Holding your swollen flesh between his teeth, he flickers his tongue up and down the sensitive edges. Your fingers twist through his thick hair. He rolls his body. His muscular back making deep waves before crashing his tongue into your flesh.“Sweetheart,” He surfaces for air, “all I want is for you to feel good.”

“Just keep doing,” you gasp as he runs his fingernails down your tender sides. “What you’re doing.” You spread your legs wide. He puts his hands on your thighs to hold them apart. “Yes.” He sucks and nibbles at your flesh. Your arching back peels off the sheets. “Yes!”

“Tell me what you want.” He grips your thighs tight. “I mean, what you really want.” His glimmering eyes meet yours and it seems like he can read yo mind. “I know you want to be rough. I know you like it. You like when I’m rough with you.” His tongue meets your flesh between each sentence. “You want to boss me around, don’t you?”

“I do.” You smirk.

“Well then do it.”

“Get the leash.”

“That’s more like it.” Dean searches for the chain in the moonlit room. The floor creaks under foot. His broad shoulders fill the window frame.He fumbles around bent over. “Found it.”

“Good. Bring it here.”

“Yes Mistress.” He smiles returning like a happy puppy.

“Sit down.” You stand beside the bed. “Lay.” He obliges. You thread the chain of the leash around the pipes and fasten it through the handle to his collar. “Stay here.”

“Where are you going?”

“You didn’t bring the toys.”

“Oh...”

“I’m going to get a couple I’ve been thinking about.”

“Well don’t take too long. Go exactly the way we came. I don’t want you to get lost. Do you remember?”

“Stop worrying.” You rattle the chain on the pipe and holler into the cone, “Sammy! Im coming back down. Where you at?”

Instantly you hear Sam’s loud moans. You wink at Dean.

“Don’t let him up. No matter what he says.”

“I’m not going to.”

“I’m serious...”

“So am I! I’m just using him to get to what I want.”

“Vicious.”

“Virulent.” You wink at Dean before closing the accordion-style metal door on the lift. Engaging the gears, you lower yourself slowly. It’s dark without the lamp. “Shit.” You mutter under your breath. Unsure how far down to go, You turn the crank until you reach the bottom. “Sam?” You strain to hear his call.

Your eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness. A small beam of light breaks through the end of a dark corridor. You feel the walls for the pipes, a lamp, anything to give you some grounding. “Sam?”

The floor is dirt. Was it always dirt? You shuffle your toes, digging through the cool silt. The plume of particles is illuminated in the pin light. You peer into the keyhole. The room is bright. No power? You think to yourself. Fingertips grazing the knob, you turn it slowly. The light flickers off.

Running back down the hallway, you slam into the back of the elevator and quickly close the gate behind you. “What the fuck was that. SAM!?” You frantically turn the crank, his voice coming into focus again. “Sam?” His voice behind you. You feel for another handle on the opposite side of the metal cage. You can hear Dean holler asking if you’re alright. You sprint toward the mirrored room.

“Sam! I’m so glad I found you.” You see yourself—naked, tears running down your face, legs dirty from your trip even lower in the castle—run to the table, you fall with arms spread wide on his chest. Clutching him tight, he lets out a moan. You unzip the hood’s mouth.

“Why are you back? Where is Dean? Why are you alone?” You plant your lips firmly on his, “Wh-Wow.”

“I came back for the toys...”

“Oh you’re in charge now? No wonder I got left down here.” He chuckles.

“But Dean didn’t tell me how far down to go.”

“Where is he?”

“Chained to the bed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos greatly appreciated & feedback encouraged.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Comment and let me know if you like it!


End file.
